Human vision. - (a) Construction of spectral sensitivity functions for 3 types of cone responsible for color vision from psychophysical and microspectrophotometric measurements. (b) Construction of a "cone nomogram" from these and absorption measurements on iodopsin. (c) Analysis of human (and monkey) macular pigmentation through measurements in extracts and on isolated retinas and living eyes. (d) Visual sensitivity in the ultraviolet to 310 nm in aphakic and normal human eyes. Parallel Chemistry of light and dark adaptation. - Continuation of parallel measurements by microspectrophotometry of retinas correlated with electrophysiological measurements of sensitivity. Chemistry of rhodopsin and analogues. - Continuation of synthesis of rhodopsin analogues using 7-cis isomers of retinal. Affinity chromatography of rhodopsin and iodopsin; and further analysis of rhodopsin (cattle) by gradient gel acrylamide-SDS electrophoresis. Invertebrate visual systems. - Analysis of visual pigments and products of bleaching in nocturnal moth Manduca and blowfly Calliphora. Also in Alciopid (Polychaete) worm eyes. Electron microscopy of worm eyes.